callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downtown Assault/Transcript
Narrator: 'January 2nd, 1943. Surrounded on all sides by Soviet forces,the German 6th Army at Stalingrad continues to crumble in the absence of a desperately needed supply line. Many German soldiers trapped in the city, who are now literally starving and running out of ammunition, continue to fight regardless, fearing that the Soviets will execute those who attempt to surrender. The fighting amongst the firebombed ruins in the city intensifies, as thousands of Soviet infantry continue to retake Stalingrad one block at a time. Preloader journal January 15, 1943, 0134 hrs Stalingrad Snowing, -44° C We have taken shelter in the basement of an apartment building. From where we are, we can hear Germans talking further down the street. They don't know we're here. In the morning, we will head out with Lt. Volsky to recapture the German positions between here and city hall - if we have not frozen to death by then. Pvt. Vasili I. Koslov 13th Guards Rifle Division Gameplay 'Assault" USSR 15, 1943 hrs Volsky: 'Comrades - the fascists have recaptured several apartments along this street. Our duty is to take back these buildings, one by one, and then destroy their ammuntition depot near city hall. Let's go! ''The player exits the building. 'Soviet Soldier: '''Our comrades are pinned down up there! We must assist them! ''The player clears the street and the first apartment building. 'Soviet Soldier: 'Panzer! Cover! Take cover! '''Pavel Semenov: '''Those men are all dead! This is suicide! We're next! '''Volsky: Keep it together Pavel! Vasili! Our comrades might have an anti-tank weapon with them. Go find out! We will cover you! Move! The player enters an apartment building on the left side of the street. They find Sticky Bombs in the bathroom. Volsky: 'Hmph. Must be your peasant's luck, Vasili, well done! Now set those explosives on the back of that tank! ''The player destroys the panzer. 'Volsky: '''These buildings are back in Soviet hands comrades! Head for that office building and clear it out! Keep moving! ''The player follows Volsky through an apartment building where there are Soviet Soldiers shooting through the windows at Germans in the ground floor of an office building. The player and Lieutennant Volsky jump through a window and attack the enemy soldiers. After clearing the building, the player and Volsky head into another room. There are two MG42s looking down on the German ammunition depot. '''Volsky: Vasili! We have comrades down there trying to breach the German ammo depot! Fire on the German position so they can move up and get inside! Volsky and the player mount the MGs. A Soviet sniper joins them. Soviet Sniper: Good day comrade. Leave some for me, ok? Volsky, Vasili, and the sniper begin firing. Volsky: '''Keep the pressure on the Germans so that our men can move up to the depot! '''Soviet Sniper: This one's for my mother! Volsky: Don't let up! They must reach the depot! Soviet Sniper: This one's for Valentina! Volsky: Vasili! Suppress the Germans in the building on the left side of the road! Soviet Sniper: That was for my father you fascist son of a bitch! Volsky: The building on the left Vasili! Shoot through those windows! Soviet Sniper: That was for my little sister, YOU BUTCHERS! Volsky: Keep the pressure on the Germans so our men can move up to the depot! Soviet Sniper: And this one's for my dog! How you like it -!? The sniper is killed. Volsky and the player continue suppressing fire. Volsky: Don't let up! They must reach the depot! A German truck approaches. They player kills the soldiers inside. The Russians blow up the depot. A tank comes down the street. Volsky: Panzer tank! Vasili! Get away from the window! Move! The side of the building is blown off. Volsky: 'Vasili! Let's go! We can use the sticky bombs to take out that panzer! ''Volsky and the player jump out of a window and move towards the tank. 'Volsky: '''Don't try to be a hero, Vasili! We must find a way to attack that Panzer from the side! '''Volsky: '''Vasili! Take cover! ''The player blows up the tank and clears the area of German soldiers. '''Volsky: This is the quickest way to the city hall comrades! Through here, let's go! The player follows Lt. Volsky. The level ends.